bars, boobs, and the french
by skittleAcullen
Summary: korea is sitting at the bar when a girl with amazingly huge boobs come to talk, his new friend introduces him to a certin man thats gonna rock his world. LEMON! france x korea in that order! NekoWolf Katonya gave me the idea for this pairing oneshot


**another un-betaed work of art coming from the one and only skittleA =3 lol enjoy my lemon ( i know its probably new, but im still new at the lemon writing thing) and yes i know i randolmy switch from 3rd person to 1st but i think it works better like that.. you get a better range of emotion and the outside world like that (that and she's to lazy to fix it) heheh my loser friends. who are the people you have to thank for this cracktsatic paring lol i know nothing about koreas personality so please don't comment that i got it all wrong or whatever just read and enjoy oh and review!**

**i own nothing but the plot and such=3**

* * *

><p>Korea was sitting at the bar, alone, again. He was not having any luck with the ladies or the men for that matter. Everyone around him was either taken or a complete grenade just waiting to explode.<p>

"Hey there sexy how about coming back to my house?" He looked up to see a plain girl with extremely large fake boobs in front of him "can I sit?" she asked he just nodded. When she sat her chest jiggled in a way to make him think that those colossal knockers of hers may be real. He looked back up at her face and saw she was looking at him sadly.

"My chest is the only thing that anyone ever pays attention to" he grinned sheepishly

"You don't seem like the type to make the first move... or any move at all really," he said after a little thought

"Yeah my new friend France told me to make a move on someone" she smiled kindly "and you seamed quiet and kind so you seemed less likely to make fun of me." I smiled at this big chested girl feeling a warmth looking at her kind face, she was so innocent and lonely, she needed a friends she seamed so alone in the world, but she obviously trusted her friends France more than anything in the world I could use a friend like that right about now.

"What's your name?"

"Ukraine"

"Well Ukraine next time don't be so drastic just start with hi" she smiled at me brightly I smiled back and wrote my name and number on a napkin. "Call me sometimes, we can chill" she smiled so wildly I thought her face was going to break she picked it up and read

"Well Korea I have something for you to" she ran off the sound of her boobs radiating through the club. I smiled to my self; she was back in a few minutes with a gorgeous smiling blond.

"You must be the brilliant soul who but this smile on my little Ukraine's face!" he sat down and Ukraine gave me a cat like grin and ran off leaving me with her friend. "You must be Korea"

"And you must France, Ukraine has a warmth in her heart for you" and I have a warmth in my pants for him but I did not dare say that out loud. He smiled

"So mon ami tell me about yourself" he twirled his hair. So for the rest of the night we giggled and flirted like two teenagers in heat (which regrettably I was heheh) I was roped into him his cute French laugh the way his eyes sparkled when I said something that interested him he was gorgeous and I wanted him for my own.

" I love this song!" he said to me " dance with me?" and how could I refuse. He took my hand and pulled me to the over packed dance floor. He turned to face me and put his hands on my hips, he leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"Just follow me" we started to move in rhythm to the song grind against one another, him laughing at my awkward movement, eventually I got it. We stayed on the floor like that for a while pressed up against each other me flushed and a little tired and France, grinning at me like a cheseire cat flashing his beautiful white smile as he looked over my shoulder. I looked to see what was so important that would capture his attention from me and smiled as well, there on the floor was Ukraine dancing with America wait no…. I think that's Canada. I looked back at France

"Im thirsty and tired" I said probably sounding a little whiny his eyes sparkled I grinned as we walked over to the bar and ordered two dirty martinis

" Well that fixes one problem, but im still tired" I said putting my hand on France's thigh

"Well I don't live to far, we could go back to my house?"

"Sounds like a plan" I downed my drink as France went to tell…. mark (I think that's wha his name was) that he was leaving

"Ready?" I smiled at his and we got into his car. We drove and played twenty question some questions rather suggestive and some leading back to a "one time in cooking camp" story from the French men, we got into a small argument about our favorite days of the week his being Saturday and mine being Wednesday

" But nothing exciting ever happens on Wednesdays!"

"Exactly, a low day is necessary every once in a while beside I love the way it's spelled" he glanced away from the road long enough for me to see his questioning look

"Wed-nes-day" I said simply he chuckled and pulled into what im assuming was his drive way he grinned at me

"Ready for some fun?" we both shot out of the car making a mad dash for the front door me getting there first. Only to have the Frenchman spin me around and invade my mouth with his tongue. My hands automatically going to tangle in his hair, our tongues exploring the others mouth he removed his hand from my back and fumbled with the front door not taking his mouth off mine and eventually got it open. As soon as we were inside he led the way to his bed room we were both loosing articles of clothing and by time we got to his room we were both only clad in underwear

" I want them off" France growled at me sensually and I did as he commanded blushing slightly I was hard and I needed him now. I cocked (heheh) my head to the side

"Your turn" he pulled off his underwear to unleash his rock hard penis, I paled slightly

"That's going into me?" he got a malicious glint in his eye

"Its not to late to turn back" I snorted and pushed him onto the bed taking him by surprise kissing him and rubbing our vital regions together we both moaned at the contact, he flipped me over and startled me as he bent over to pull a bottle of lube off his bed side table he got off me and spread the substance on his two fingers sticking one in me without warning. My face contorted at the strange feeling but soon evened out into a look of pleasure as he started pumping into me steadily as he kissed my stomach he put the second finger in making me moan and push onto his fingers I was in a frenzy of pleasure hiding his fingers as he nipped at my body I kept making sounds and screamed in pleasure as I reached my release he pulled out of me

"I just made you cum with two fingers" he smirked "imagine what I can do with my cock" I shivered with anticipation

" Please stop" I whined "I need you inside me!" and he did just that as he pushed slowly inside me giving me time to adjust to the intruder.

"Move " I instructed he smirked at me

" With pleasure" he started moving at a leisurely pace

" Go faster!" I whined and he complied moving in and out of me faster and faster my toes curling in pleasure as we both moaned loudly. He pounded into me like a jackhammer his face contorting in pleasure. He looked down at me and kissed me

" You look so sexy underneath me" he purred and moaned as I tightened my ass on his dick

' Aww that feels so good!" so I did it again and again increasing the pleasure for the both of us.

" Wait" I moaned and he slowed down but he didn't stop " it's my turn" he smiled and pulled out of me and I wasted no time flipping him over and climbing on top of him getting into my favorite position.

" Brace yourself," I said then I sat down on his dick quickly extracting a beautiful moan from his lips. I bounced on top of him and did some moaning of my own as he bucked his hips up to meet me, after a while we got into a beautiful rhythm he leaned up against his wall and out his hands around my back and pushed my back down on the bed he started pounding into me wildly. Watching my face screw up in pleasure as I threw my head back and grasped at the sheets underneath me. If he kept this up he was gonna ripe he in half

" I- I cant hold it in much longer!" I closed m eyes in bliss

" No mon amour Je veux voir le regard dans vos yeux quand vous cum"(1) he said in his native language I understood enough to know what he wanted. I opened my eyes and started at him capturing his lips in one last heavenly kiss before I had my toe curling orgasm. I screamed and felt my eyes roll back and my mouth form an o. my body raised off the bed and I screamed out all the pleasure that had been screaming to be let out. Months of sexual tension released in an half an hour this man was perfect.

" Oh Jesus im almost there me amour" after a few more powerful thrusts he came. His head thrown back as he pushed deeply into me letting out the most beautiful sound I've ever heard come from a human being. I could feel his hot fluids gush into me since neither of us bothered with a condom. He collapsed on top of me and we both stayed there breathing heavily, for a moment. He rolled off top of me o lie next to me pulling out. I felt strangely empty without him inside me.

" I think this was the most amazing night" he whispered into my ear I went to reply but I was interrupted by a cry of "oh Mattie!" from down the hall me and France just looked at each other and burst into laughter

"You have the most beautiful laughter," I said as I cuddled into his side he pulled the blanket over us

"Thank you my love" he put his head in my hair "you smell like cherry blossoms" I blushed and cuddle deeper into his arms, trying to become one with this magnificent man.

"jaljayo nae salang" (2) I whispered as I fell asleep feeling better than I have in a long time

* * *

><p><strong>(1) i want to see the look in your eyes when you cum ~fan girl shiver~<strong>

**(2) goodnight my love ~ awww~ lol i hope you enjoyed it read and review and if u liked this lemon go read my other one "shorts and a tank top for the american idiot" heheh its a USXUK so please enjoy **


End file.
